Forced Fealty
by Aryissa
Summary: When Aunt Walburga realises young Bellatrix is planning to leave Voldemort's inner circle, she Imperiuses her to take a vow of fealty to Voldemort. Now magically bound to obey Voldemort, Bellatrix is forced to do EVERYTHING her master commands or else she will die.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**

 **This will be a very dark fic. This will be the only time I tell you lovelies what a dark fic it is.**

 **Triggers include Angst, Murder, Rape, Language, Torture, Abuse, etc...**

 **I do not own any HP characters or plots.**

 **Enjoy my brain.**

Prologue

Bellatrix tried to sleep. She'd been trying to sleep for thirteen years and had never done so successfully. Every moment, waking and sleeping, was filled with memories. Memories she didn't even know she had. In a way, they weren't hers, but the dementors found them anyway. Her worst memory, the one she revisited again and again, kept her awake or haunted her fleeting dreams. It was not hers, in the sense that she did not remember making it. Her aunt had gleefully told her what she had done under the Imperious curse. Her damnable Aunt Wahlburga. Poor Sirius. Poor Regulus. They had been raised by that pure-blood crazed witch. Sirius had escaped early, being sorted into Gryffindor. She had never told anyone except Cissy how jealous she was of him. He never had to pretend. He got to be himself. She spent years pretending because of a vow she never meant to make. He was the lucky one she told herself before the memory encroached. Bellatrix desperately clung to her sister's image in her mind but the dementors stole it away and replaced it with that horrible, horrible night.

Riddle watched her enter the room, her eyes somewhat glazed over. Beautiful, intelligent Bellatrix. Pure-blood Bellatrix. Bellatrix who was superior to both of her sisters. If he could love, he would love her. "Why, dear Bella, are you feeling alright?", he asked her, knowing full well what an Imperius curse looked like. "My Lord," she simpered, "I wish to swear fealty to you. If you would give me such an honor."  
"How unlike you to simper, dear," he drawled. " "I wish only to serve you."  
Riddle cocked his head and smiled. He, of course, had known Bellatrix was torn between loving him and hating his ideas. Lately, she had found herself engaged in plans with Narcissa whilst he plotted. Plans he knew she found tedious. If he loved her, he would have denied her Imperuised request. He did not love her, however, so he allowed the witch to swear a vow of fealty. Bellatrix Black became the first person to take the Dark Mark and the only one to swear fealty to Lord Voldemort. He relished in her screams as he branded her with his Mark. No, Tom Riddle did not love Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix woke screaming, clutching at her burning arm. The dream, it was the same dream every time, had left her arm burning in a gut-wrenching reality. After she awoke, the mark on her arm continued to burn. Slowly, terrified, she realized the awful truth. He was back. The man she once loved, the monster she was forced to serve, was back. And he was calling his most loyal servants.


	2. Chapter 1

Bellatrix woke up in the guest room at Malfoy Manor. Before she even had a chance to register her surroundings, someone was taking her hand. "I am so proud of you, Bellatrix," came the always shrill voice of her Aunt Walburga. Bellatrix looked from her aunt's eyes to her own arm, and recoiled at the tattoo she saw. "Wha-"  
"I wouldn't let the Dark Lord know you have no recollection of receiving that Mark. You are the first to take it. You also swore an oath of fealty to him. I am so proud." Walburga's eyes shined with proud tears. Bellatrix snatched her hand from her aunt's grasp. "I, how, when? What have I done?" she wailed. Walburga slapped her. "You have brought honor and glory to the Black family. You think I didn't, we all didn't, know you were planning on slipping away? I Imperiused you to swear that vow. You should be grateful! You will now obey the Dark Lord's every command!" Walburga sneered and leaned close, "You can't even speak against him or you'll be breaking the oath. You are his slave." Walburga straightened up and swept out of the room, leaving a stunned and horrified Bellatrix to weep. Sometime later, Narcissa entered the room with pity in her eyes. "Did you know?" hissed Bella. "Only after," Cissy replied, "Or I would have stopped it somehow. I am so, so sorry."  
Bella snorted, "I'm sure Lucius will love no longer being number one. Now I have that great honor."  
Cissy had the decency to look ashamed, "Lucius is... thankful. None of us envy you, but all of us will stand by you. We will stay with you to the end."  
Bella began to cry, "I can't even speculate an end or I'll DIE. I'll DIE if I so much as speak my mind or act true to myself!"  
"Then we shall all become ruthless followers. You will not die, Bella. We won't let it happen." Narcissa stood, seeming taller than before, and turned to leave.  
As her hand turned the door handle, she spoke softly, "And Bella? Rabastian is here to see you."  
Bella cringed as the door clicked shut. How could she possibly be with Rabastian when she could only serve Riddle? Sighing, Bella wiped her tears away and rose to dress and greet Rabastian.

Rabastian, as always, looked delighted to see Bella.  
"Sweet Bella, are you alright? I heard you, you-. Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hands. She tried to answer. Tried to find some words that didn't speak against her new master. Tried to explain. No words came to her, so instead she wept. She wept and wept into his arms. Rabastian held her and whispered that he loved her, which made her cry all the more.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, giving Riddle a deep curtsey, "It is my honor to serve you."  
Riddle flicked an impatient hand at his slave, bidding her to rise. He walked in a circle around her, stopping to sniff her hair once. When he was in front of her, he took her chin in his hand and kissed her. Riddle then turned to the rest of his followers gathered in the room.  
"Gentlemen," he began, "this woman here has given her complete and total will into my hands. While none of you will be allowed to swear an oath of fealty, you will be expected to serve me with the same fervor Bellatrix has shown in swearing her oath." Riddle walked to the table and pulled out and empty chair, "Complete and utter obedience is what I expect. Bella, come sit."  
Bellatrix sat down in the offered chair and looked down, appearing humble before her master. "Rabastian." The cold voice was a command. Rabastian stepped forward. "My Lord?" he asked. Riddle sneered, "Lift her skirt."  
"My Lord?"  
"I won't ask again. Lift her skirt so all your fellows can see her. She won't stop you."  
Bellatrix never looked up as Rabastian lifted her skirts, revealing the nothing she wore underneath. Every man in the room laughed until they were out of breath. Some were truly amused, some knew it was laugh or suffer. Riddle's cold hand wiped a tear from her face and held his hand up for all to see. "Even though Bella feels humiliated, she served me without question. I expect the same from each of you. You are all dismissed, except the Lestrange brothers."

After everyone else had filed out, Riddle looked over the two Lestrange brothers, ignoring a still sitting Bellatrix. Rabastian was tall, slender, and wore an aura of aristocratic chivalry like a cloak. Rodolphus, while physically resembling his brother, looked slightly manic.

Riddle smirked, "Bella, darling, the issue of your marriage must be addressed. We can't have people thinking you are anything but my most loyal servant."  
Bellatrix looked up at her master and whispered, "As you wish, my Lord."  
"Now, you might be under the impression that I am unaware of your tryst with Rabastian."  
At the mention of his name, Rabastian gulped, causing Riddle to smile.  
"That you would even consider matching yourself with a man without my permission is...unacceptable. I am, however, willing to forgive you, this once."  
Bellatrix looked up, daring to hope Riddle would let her marry Rabastian.  
"I cannot, however, allow my followers to believe they to could get away with such flagrant disrespect. Lucius and Narcissa have been pledged to marry since they were children, so I will overlook that little pair, but from this point on, I shall choose mates for all of my followers."  
Riddle grabbed Bellatrix's face again, hard enough to hurt her, "And for you, my little beauty, I choose Rodolphus."  
Rabastian dropped to his knees, "My Lord, please, please forgive me. I love Miss Bella!"  
Riddle shot a Crucio at him and sneered, "Love is for the weak."  
Bellatrix cried out at her lover's torture and cried because she knew she had to marry Rodolphus if he commanded it.  
"Unless," Riddle taunted, "You wish to make a deal."  
Bellatrix looked up again.  
"You can marry Rabastian, but Narcissa may not marry Lucius."


	3. Chapter 2

Bella looked beautiful. Her curly black locks were braided and twisted on her head in a masterpiece hairstyle that had taken hours. Green velvet cascaded below a cream-colored silk, pearl-studded bodice and the off shoulder, flowing sleeves matched her velvet skirt. No one would say this bride was not lovely. Unhappy, perhaps, but lovely.  
Bella's decision had been an quick one. Love for herself or for her sister. Some shook their heads at her choice while others smiled approvingly. No matter what her guests felt, Bella knew she made the only choice she could live with. Riddle gave her away. Her groom was tall, handsome in his wedding finery, and grinning at the prize he won. Bella smiled at her weeping sister and maid of honor, Narcissa, and nodded at the best man, Lucius. Riddle had commanded those two have the places of honor, as he liked to show his power to his followers. Vows were exchanged, kisses were made, and reception dances were danced. All too soon, the newly wedded couple were bundled off to their bridal suite. Bella shook as her new groom undressed her. She wondered, once again, if she had made the right choice. As her husband pushed her onto the bed, she knew. She knew a thousand times over that there had not really been a choice for her. Rodolphus caressed his wife, a prize he had somehow won. He had always wanted her. Any intelligent man wanted to marry into the Black family, stealing one of the beautiful Black sisters. Andromeda had married some mudblood trash, leaving Narcissa and Bellatrix. He had never cared which one he married and Riddle had offered him both of them. Bella made the final choice and Rodolphus was going to enjoy ravaging her body. He roughly shoved two fingers in the crevice between her legs. "Dry," he said irritated, "You're dry. Don't you love your new husband?"  
"Please, just get on with it," Bella answered dully. Rodolphus grabbed Bella by the hair and yanked her into a sitting position. He watched her tears form as he shoved his fingers in and out of her dryness. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and slapped her. "Suck on them," he commanded. Bella turned away. Rodolphus leered at her, "Should I have the Dark Lord command you to obey me sexually or should I just force you?"  
She spat in his face. "Force it is," he grinned. He wiped her spit off his face with the two fingers he'd been using earlier and shoved them back in her. Using his wand, he bound her hands above her head and gagged her with her panties. When she tried to kick him away he bound her legs to the bedposts. Rodolphus fingered her until, against her will, natural slickness began to pool between her legs. He licked her clit, still fingering her, and began planting kisses on her writhing body, working his way up until he was licking the tears off her face. When he finally plunged into her with his not-so-large member, he spit in her face and fucked her until her body wracked with unwanted orgasms. Releasing Bella's legs, he flipped her over, once more plunged his fingers into her, and pulled them out, dragging them over her anal hole. "I think," he whispered in her ear, "I want to hear you scream." As he began fucking her anally, he ungagged her and came to the sound of her screams, which he didn't bother silencing with a charm. When he finally exhausted himself on her back, he plopped down and pulled her to him. "Hold me, wife," he said while thinking he was going to enjoy being married to Bellatrix Lestrange.

The next day, Riddle knocked on Lucius Malfoy's door. Lucius bowed as he ushered Riddle into the room. "My Lord," he said, "What a pleasure to receive you so early."  
Riddle grinned, "I have some news I think you shall enjoy."  
Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I do love good news."  
"Walburga and a few others have worked all night to prepare. You and Narcissa Black shall be wed today. You will join Bella and Rodolphus in marital bliss. Yourself and Cissa shall trade places with Bella and her new husband. It will be a wonderful day."

Ch. 2 cont

Lucius was speechless. How could he rub his happiness with Narcissa in Bella's face? And to do it only a day after her sacrifice to her sister's happiness was abominable in his mind.  
Riddle laughed, knowing Lucius' thoughts.  
"You wed at noon, Lucius. Do not disappoint me."

Cissy cried. She cried and screamed and raged and threw things at the wall. The proper lady had fled her presence, replaced by the passionate love of a sister. She had heard Bella's screams the night before and now she was expected to marry Lucius, a mere day after Bella's horrifying ordeal.  
"Cissy, it's okay," Bella comforted. "Please, just marry him before the Dark Lord changes his mind."  
Bella took Cissy's hands in her own, "One of us should be happy and that hair is not going to make you happy if you keep throwing things, bobbing your head about like a hen."  
Cissy smiled weakly and sat down, "I love you, Bells."  
"And I love you, Hells."

Narcissa's wedding night was more enjoyable than her sister's. Her screams were those of barely human pleasure.  
Lucius took his time, exploring every inch of Cissa's body. He started out rubbing her feet and telling her he loved her. The foot rub turned into rubbing lotion on her legs. The lotion rubbing turned into caressing the VERY slick folds between her thighs.  
"Your thighs are perfect," he declared, planting a kiss on her left one.  
"Only my thighs?" she asked.  
"Hmmmm. I highly doubt it, but I shall need a sample to know for sure."  
Narcissa stretched her legs out and lifted her hips toward him in answer.  
Lucius spread her lower lips with his fingers and gently licked the split from bottom to top. For a few moments, he gently lapped at the pool building up and when he knew she was going to come, he thrust his fingers inside and licked her clit until she came, shuddering, in his face.  
"No," he said breathlessly, "not just your thighs."  
Cissy grinned, then pushed Lucius down on the bed. "My turn," she cooed.  
Using just her tongue, she licked his shaft until he was almost as drippy as her. Cissy cocked her head at his groans and proceeded to take him, all of him, into her mouth and down her throat. She bobbed up and down until his fingers gripped the bed and he screamed he was about to lose it if she didn't stop.  
"Well, that'd be no fun," she said in mock seriousness and she slid her still soaked vagina onto his impressive member. She slid her hips back and forth coming onto him and gasping in pleasure when he rolled her underneath him. They pounded in perfect rhythm until both were screaming obscenities in climatic pleasure.  
"I," Cissa breathed, "need a damn cigarette.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you lovelies for reading this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. And much, much Beta love to Madame B. Snape for being my beta! You are fabulous! This story is mostly going to be post-Moldy Voldy's return. These first few chapters are just a bit of background, so forgive the date skipping.**

October 31, 1981

Bellatrix felt the door to her sanity was held on by rusted hinges and a broken lock. After years of torturing and killing innocent people, she had little desire to keep pushing through life. Rodolphus had been a steady source of abuse, Riddle was becoming increasingly unhinged himself, and her beloved sister and brother-in-law felt the strains of loyalty to a tyrant for Bellatrix's sake. Bellatrix hoped, quietly, that Riddle would not survive the Potters. His wouldn't be a true death, not with the horcruxes, but any death was better than none in her mind. Even her own. Narcissa felt helpless as she watched her sister fall into despair. Lucius had taken the Mark and served Riddle faultlessly. Narcissa and Lucius both despised Riddle, but they loved Bellatrix enough to stand by her side. It was Narcissa who said the things Bellatrix could not. Narcissa voiced the desire to see Riddle dead. Bellatrix listened and smiled and wept. No one loved family like the Black sisters.

"Bella," drawled Riddle, beckoning his favorite Death Eater, "should anything happen to me, find the other boy. Torture his family. They will be the example that I am eternal. Leave them less than alive."  
Bellatrix stared at her master, hiding the cold thoughts that formed in her mind. "Nothing will happen to you, my Lord."  
Riddle looked away, for a moment, doubtful, "One can never tell."

"Please, PLEASE," Alice Longbottom begged, "We don't know where he is."  
Bellatrix cackled, her sanity slipping away, "It doesn't matter. I have no choice. I have my orders and I can't break them. He's not really dead, you know." Frank watched the tears fall down Bellatrix's face as Alice's eyes glazed over. Alice's resistance had broken and her mind shattered. Bellatrix turned to him. "You should know," she sobbed, "I was forced to swear a vow. I can no more disobey him than you can resist this torture. I just want someone to know I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was leaving, but they made me take a vow of fealty. It's torture you, or burn from the inside out. A slow death. It takes hours to die. He'd hurt my sister and Lucius, too."  
"I have no choice. I HAVE NO CHOICE!" she screamed. The Aurors found Bellatrix cradling Alice's head in her lap and cackling. "I'm broken. They're broken. We're all broken," she kept muttering. "Broken!"

At first, Azkaban was peaceful to Bellatrix. No one ordered her to do horrible things. No one raped her or relished her screams. No one begged her to let them go. Once, a shaggy black dog sat in front of her cell for a long time, staring at her. "I never wanted to hurt or kill, you know. I just thought he was pretty," she said. "Pretty and clever. I tried to leave but they made me stay."  
The dog whined at her and left. He never came back when she was awake. By the time the Daily Prophet came to take their pictures for the paper, Bellatrix screamed that she had wanted out. "They made me stay!" became her mantra. Slowly, the Dementors got in her mind. At first, it was Frank Longbottom's pity that haunted her. The way he'd said he understood. The way he said he forgave her. Then it was Alice's blank stare as Bellatrix cradled her. When Narcissa came to visit, Bellatrix told her to never come back. "They'll make you stay," she whispered. Rodolphus haunted her. Bellatrix was never sure if she could really hear him screaming a few cells down or if it was in her mind. Rabastian had turned to drinking after he lost her. She cried as she thought about their lost time together. The memory of the night she swore the vow always threatened to overcome her but Bellatrix forced it away by dredging up memories of all the horrible things she had done. It was the only control she had left.

Memory by memory, she lost that control, until she had nothing left but the night of the vow. By all rights, she shouldn't even remember it. She had been Imperiused, but the Dementors drag up memories that should be long gone.

The night Sirius escaped, he stood in front of her cell. He never said a word, but the two looked at each other for a long time. Bellatrix did not know if she really saw him turn into that big dog or if she had imagined it. Sirius never told anyone about the nights he curled up beside his cousin to give her comfort in her dreams. He knew, of course, that she had been Imperiused. He had been a child when Walburga cast the curse, and had led baby Regulus to another room. Sirius never told anyone that his cousin's fate was one more thing he blamed himself for.

The night she swore the vow won out. For Bellatrix, it was her worst memory. The lowest point in her life. Everything would have been different if she had never sworn that vow. She rarely knew if she was awake and remembering or asleep and dreaming. No matter, it was always there.

June 24, 1995

Bellatrix woke screaming, clutching at her burning arm. The dream, it was the same dream every time, had left her arm burning in a gut-wrenching reality. After she awoke, the mark on her arm continued to burn. Slowly, terrified, she realized the awful truth. He was back. The man she once loved, the monster she was forced to serve, was back.  
And he was calling his most loyal servants.


	5. Chapter 4

When the Azkaban break-out happened, Lucius found his sister a in-law curled up in a corner of her cell, rocking back and forth, with tears streaming down her face. "Bella," he said, gently grabbing her shoulder, "we have to go. You're free now."  
Bellatrix looked up slowly and shook her head, "I'll never be free. He's back. I want to stay here."  
Lucius shook his head, "You can't do that. You have to come, sis. He'll come get you himself if you don't come. He will be angry." Lucius looked away from her and whispered, "He's so much worse than before."  
Bellatrix climbed to her feet and, leaning on Lucius, stepped out of her cell for the first time since she had gotten there. She shook harder the closer she got to the apparating point. When they were all gathered, the prisoners were handed wands, and everyone apparated to Malfoy Manor. Rabastian looked transparent and his eyes darted everywhere as if looking for ghosts. Rodolphus leered at Bellatrix and patted his crotch. Others swatted at flies they could not see and muttered under their breaths. Bellatrix just shook. Narcissa would have run to her sister had circumstances not dictated utmost dignity on her part. The sisters embraced and Narcissa recoiled at the sheer terror in Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix knew Riddle was approaching by the way Narcissa stiffened and then stepped back with a murmured "My Lord".  
Bellatrix slowly turned to face her master and bowed. "Bella," he breathed, reaching out to touch her, "how glad I am to see you. Are you happy to see me? Do not lie."  
Bellatrix gulped, "I am, I am afraid, My Lord."  
"You did not answer my question."  
Bellatrix shivered. Riddle's voice had always been slippery, by now it just seemed to slither out and twist around her, squeezing. "No," she said meeting his cold stare, "I am not happy to see you."  
Riddle grinned. The Death Eaters collectively gasped while several grabbed their wands, thinking to punish her.

"But I went to so much trouble to free you," Riddle said, almost whining. "How could you not be happy?"  
"You fool no one, My Lord," Bellatrix answered, "You love none of us. You do not even love power. You love nothing and you freed us to further your reign of terror. I know you will punish me for my honesty, but do try to remember you commanded honesty and I must obey."  
The others in the room paled. No one spoke to the Dark Lord in that manner, not if they wanted to live. Riddle just laughed, however, and turned to the rest of his followers. "My friends," he shouted, "if only I could depend on all of you to be so honest with me. I am sure many of you have things you wish to get in order, so I will dismiss you for the night. Return here at dusk tomorrow evening."  
Turning back to Bellatrix, Riddle said, "I need you to remain here, my most loyal follower."  
Bellatrix swallowed and asked, "Surely I don't get the honor of a private punishment?"  
Riddle grinned, "No, dear Bella. Your punishment will be in front of all the Death Eaters. I need you for something far more urgent."  
Bellatrix sighed in relief. A private punishment by Riddle meant only one thing and Bellatrix did not think she could stand the man before her being intimate with her. He was no longer handsome. His skin was almost grey and his eyes were red and slitted. Riddle had always seemed slightly serpentine, but he was downright snake-like now. "Your wish is my command," she said, looking down.  
"Have a seat." Riddle commanded, taking one himself. As he sat, a massive snake wound around his feet. "As you know, I have means of immortality. These means, however, leave me fragile. Anyone could, in truth, cast a curse and reduce me to my former bodiless state. But you my dear, are the answer to that."  
"My Lord?"  
Riddle reached out and caressed Bellatrix's face. "I have found means to bind each piece of my soul to one person, thus, if my body is attacked, the other pieces of my soul are close at hand and I will not have to wait so long to be restored." Riddle looked her in the eyes, "I fear death, Bellatrix. My body is weak, but I can strengthen mysoul. I need someone I can trust not to kill me and who better than you? You may hate me, but you are sworn to obey me. You will not kill me."

Bellatrix stared at Riddle. She could not believe the words he spoke. She was terrified of what he implied. If she understood correctly, the mutilated pieces of Riddle's soul would be attached to her. She would have the power to kill him. "I do not know what to say, My Lord."  
"We shall perform the magic," Riddle stated.

Bellatrix stood shaking in the Department of Mysteries. She alone knew Riddle cared nothing for the prophecy. He needed blood for the ceremony binding his soul to her. She had to kill someone and not just anyone. She had to kill family. There were few choices left to her: Sirius, Nymphadora, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Killing either of her sisters was out of the question. Nymphadora was so young.  
Sirius, though, Sirius had known. He had seen his mother cast the curse and had taken Regulus and left the room. While she was in Azkaban, she remembered the loom of curiosity on his face when Walburga had called her into the room. Sirius had known and he had done nothing. He hadn't warned her. He had never once told anyone that she had no choice in the company she kept. Sirius had let them all believe she was evil while they loved him. Even now, she thought, even now he does nothing to clear her name.

The fighting had moved to the Veil Room. The whispers of all the people she had killed in the past reach out and threatened to choke Bellatrix. Tossing the muggle-born witch aside, Bellatrix went after Sirius. Curses were flying everywhere.  
"Nice one, James!" Sirius yelled.  
Bellatrix closed her eyes and threw the curse. Then he was falling through the veil. He's dead, she thought to herself, and wanted to sink down and weep. Instead she ran. She knew she had no choice. She knew Riddle commanded her to kill one of them. She knew her sisters and niece were never an option. They didn't know that, though, so she ran. Having realized Potter was following her, she began to taunt him, hoping to lead him away from the fighting.  
"I killed Sirius Black. I killed Sirius Black!" she yelled. Potter threw a curse and knocked her down. The tears she was holding back threatened to overcome her. Frantically, she looked to escape. When Riddle possessed Potter she broke for the fireplace and floo-d to the Manor. Bellatrix fell screaming to the floor and Narcissa rushed to comfort her. When Riddle returned, he made a show being angry that Lucius had failed to get the Prophecy by torturing him.  
Finally, he summoned her. Bellatrix knelt before him and told him she killed her cousin.  
"You are saddened by this," he stated.  
"He was family."  
Riddle grinned "The spell will be stronger because it was not just a blood sacrifice, but a personal one."

Riddle performed the spell non-verbally. For such a significant purpose, the spell itself was surprisingly simple. For months, Riddle had taken Bellatrix to bed with him. Their bodies had to unite so their souls could become familiar to one another. Once he felt her soul understood his enough to harbor his own, he had ordered the blood sacrifice of her kin.  
After he finalized the spell to bind his soul-pieces to her, he carried her unconscious body to bed. In a rare moment of tenderness, he covered her with blankets and summoned Narcissa.  
"Take care of her," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N I have taken liberty with Lucius' freedom. He is out of Azkaban by now and doing his best to be a good boy. We are pre-sixth year here.

Bella threw up for days. Everything she ate seemed to offend her. The only liquid her body retained was coffee. Black coffee. Everyone assumed she was pregnant, but Riddle gloated over the true reason for her sickness. Sealing the pieces of his soul within Bella had all but guaranteed his immortality. Even if all his horcruxes were destroyed and the Potter fool managed to destroy Riddle's body, pieces of Riddle would live on in Bella, whom he would possess. Every night, Riddle ravished his unwilling slave. He ordered her to simper before him at all times. He couldn't have anyone thinking Bella was anything but loyal. So she bowed and scraped and pleaded to kill Potter and no one, except Cissa of course, knew she loathed Riddle. No one knew she threw up everything she ate because she could feel his soul pieces inside of her.

It was not until the second time her monthly did not come that Bella began to listen to the whispers. It occurred to her that Riddle had done nothing to stop the rumours nor had he sent her on any dangerous missions. She wondered if it was only because of the spell or if Riddle had done something far worse than potentially possess her.

Riddle looked up and smiled as the black-headed witch knelt before him, simpering as commanded. "How may I help my most loyal servant?" he asked.

"Did you use a fertility charm on me?" she blurted out.

He laughed. It was a high, cold, bone chilling laugh that rang with true amusement. "Why, dearest Bella, would I need to do that?"  
Suddenly, he leaned forward, anger rolling off him in tangible waves. Snatching her by the hair, he snarled, "Is it because the many, multi-layered contraceptive charms you used? Or perhaps because of the curse you put on your own uterus to destroy any and all of MY seed. Not your hated husbands, but your thoughtful master's." He slammed her face down onto the marble floor before jerking her back to a kneeling position.

"Wormtail! Bring in my followers."  
As the Death Eater's filed in, Riddle whispered in Bella's ear, "Suck my dick. And do it so that I find no complaint."  
She whimpered as he shoved her mouth down onto his quickly revealed member.

As though the kneeling, sucking woman on her knees was beneath his notice, Riddle addressed the room, "My loyal followers, I have delightful news to convey. This beautiful creature before me is, as has been rumoured, pregnant. I must apologize to her husband, however, I am thoroughly thrilled to be bringing a child into the world and cannot think of anyone more worthy to bear my heir." He paused, to both allow the people to react and to enjoy the very efficient blow-job he was receiving. The tears he felt falling on his cock made his pleasure even more satisfying.

Some, such as Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape cringed openly. Others like Nott Sr. and Lucius applauded. Most carefully concealed their reactions.

When Riddle came into Bella's mouth, he patted her head. When she tried to release him, he shoved her back down and petted her. Then, glaring at everyone in the room, said, "Should any harm come to my beloved Bella or our child, everyone in this room will be tortured and a loved one will be murdered. Lucius and Draco, Narcissa will be Bella's caretaker, and the first to die if anything goes awry. See to it that anything either woman needs is provided."  
Shaking, both men bowed. "And Lucius?" Riddle queried softly.

"My Lord?"

"I shall need someone new to fill my bed. See to it that I have someone by tonight. Someone...blonde."

Bella choked on a sob and brought Riddle's attention back to her while Lucius fled the room, fully aware who would be filling Riddle's bed if a suitable woman was not provided. "Dear, dear," Riddle laughed, "we can't have you choking now. I know you're a hungry whore, but you'll have to contain that now that you are with MY child. Do go play with your sister."

"Now," Riddle said, once more addressing the Death Eaters, "everyone but Draco is dismissed.

Draco stared coolly into Riddle's eyes, knowing his mind would only reveal indifferent thoughts should Riddle choose to pry.

"I have a task for you, my boy."

"I am surely unworthy," Draco answered.

"Indeed you are, but your Occlumency skills are impressive. You will be in the right place, and the rewards will be great."

Draco smirked, "How might I be of use?"

"Kill Dumbledore."

Draco inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled.

Riddle sneered, "Think of your mother. Azkaban was harsh on your father, though he was only there a month. Your Auntie Bella was once a proud, strong woman. Now she is broken and pathetic. Your mother is next unless you succeed in killing him, or setting him up for death easily at another's hand. And you will take the Mark tonight to ensure you don't run away with mummy dearest."

Seemingly emotionless, Draco nodded, "I am honored to be of service, my Lord."


End file.
